monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Girl Encyclopedia Introduction
About the Monster Girl Encyclopedia Wiki The Monster Girl Encyclopedia Wiki is an online community dedicated to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia (MGE) franchise, a compendium of knowledge concerning monster girls, commonly referred to as MGs or mamono, created by Japanese artist Kenkou Cross. Monster girls are lewd, female variations of creatures found in the traditional mythologies of various countries, religions, histories, and cultures. Information on each monster girl, like their habitat, diet, and disposition, is dispensed through "profiles", all available here on the wiki. In addition to canon content, the wiki hosts a variety of fan fiction and 'What Would You Do?' scenarios. Before interacting with our community, be sure to review all of our rules. Users who fail to follow the rules may be subject to disciplinary action, such as temporary account suspensions. Different parts of the wiki fall under different rule sets but our Global Community Rules apply to every part of the site, including Discord chat. For more details on our roleplay rules, please see the relevant thread on the Roleplay board. The Monster Girl Encyclopedia Series Monster Girl Encyclopedia I and all monster girl profiles are written from the in-world perspective of a travelling scholar, wandering the MGE world while documenting the various creatures and features he comes across. Since the release of it's initial encyclopedic volume, the MGE franchise has grown to encompass an entire world setting, centered around the on-going conflict between the religious zealots of The Order of the Chief God and the Demon Lord and her monster army. Monsters are what this wiki is widely known for. These creatures can be born as monsters or turned from human to monsters. They are always female and target both males and females for various reasons in various ways depending on the myth they are based on. New Monster Girls can be seen added about every two months. Lore/books and what to read first: The wiki features Lore behind the Monster Girls. This is information about the world they and others live in and how different factions, flora, fauna and culture have affected on one another. The first book of monster girls contains lore about the ecology of said Monster Girls. What they are, how they reproduce and what cultures and factions are to be found across the world. Monster Girl Encyclopedia I The second book contains information about how the fauna works in the world of Monster Girls. How elements of nature affect the world and its inhabitants. Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II The third book has lore on special individuals who have a large impact on the diplomacy of the factions around the world. It also heavily features information on in what ways monsterisation affects the human mind and how species regard others. Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens For more information, please consider: Books. What to read in what order: To best understand what monster girls are, one must know what they are, how they act and how they live. 1. What a monster is all about, and all the different kinds of monster documented to date: Monster Girls 2. What the world is like and who lives in it: Book 1 and 3 as mentioned above. 3. What biomes and culture there is: Book 2 4. What items are to be found in the world: Items 5. More setting information: Setting 6. In addition to those, learning about the characteristics and culture of succubi, various aspects of the world, and the magic that is present everywhere. 7. And lastly, some questions you may have gotten into your head from these: Kenkou Cross Q&A (the Maker of the MGE universe and everything in it is here shown to give answers to questions from our users.) Fan-made Content The wiki features a large fan base which means a lot of fan-fiction and fan-lore is written for the setting on points that aren't clear for the reader. Fan-fiction contains stories written about one or several lead-characters that experience the Monster Girl world. Even with this being an 18+ restricted site, highly detailed graphic descriptions of sexual or violent acts are prohibited. All fan-work is to be posted as blogs apart for the fan-made monsters. The fanfiction on the wiki consists of two categories. Series are a multitude of stories that either are a continuation of one-another or all belong to the same story line. Fanfic Series One-shots are stories that aren't part of a continual series. Fanfic One-Shots The wiki has people who write fan-lore about the world and its contents. This is the author's view of the world and may conflict with the factual information given by the maker of the Monster Girls. Fanlore Users enjoy thinking up their own Monster Girls. These are to be posted here for convenience. If placed elsewhere they will be removed. Fan-made Monsters Final Word Congratulations, you should know everything there is to know about this wiki and its content. Go ahead and have a discussion or post a comment about your favorite Monster Girl in the comment section. PS. Looking for that specific thing, but the navigation just won't help? Try to look in the categories for something similar, it may lead you to where you wanted to go. Category Browsing FAQ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Monster Girl Encyclopedia Wiki Category:Meta